


A Taste

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley has a sweet tooth and so does Lefou
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Taste

Lefou raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book as he watched his spouse leaning over the side of the settee to select another piece of chocolate to pop into their mouth. “You have the biggest sweet tooth in all of France!” Lefou said, setting his book aside. Stanley sat back and just smiled at him wickedly, chocolate still on their full lips. “How do you manage to stay looking like a Grecian statue when all I do is see you eating candies and sweet pastries?”

Stanley made a show of considering an answer before shrugging and picking out another piece of chocolate. “It’s tasty! I remember when I was small; maman and papa would sneak me and the other young ones of the castle sweets and treats after balls and the like thrown by the prince’s father. Mrs. Potts did it too when she could and even Monsieur Cogsworth once brought us some little cakes. We were normally forbidden from having such things. It was always special and aaahh..!”

Stanley flailed their arms helplessly as Lefou pulled them into their lap. They were forced to straddle him to keep their balance, a lock of hair falling over their forehead. They pouted as they looked at the squashed treat in their palm, holding it up to Lefou’s face. “Look what you did! It’s all smashed!”

“Poor thing. I’ll fix it.” Lefou gently took Stanley’s wrist and he brought their palm to his mouth and started to lick the chocolate away. He locked eyes with Stanley the entire time, smiling at the way they stared at him with cheeks that were slowly turning pink. “There we are...all better?” he asked, releasing Stanley once their hand was clean of any trace of the treat.

They made a show of considering his words, shifting in his lap. Finally they shook their head. “I don’t think so…”

“Why not?”

“Because I think I still have some chocolate on me,” Stanley said.

Lefou smiled up at them knowingly, placing his hands on Stanley’s hips to keep them steady as they leaned down. “Then I’ll have to fix that, won’t I?” he asked.

They giggled before their lips pressed together, sharing the taste of chocolate between the two of them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114223) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)




End file.
